


the end of Chat Noir

by Cate_K1812



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anger, Angst, Boarding School, Break Up, Character Death, Don't read if you can't handle sadness, Hate, Loss of Parent(s), Sadness, Sorry Not Sorry, Switzerland, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are like Ying and Yang.Creation and distruction.There can't be creation without destruction.But now, one part is missing





	the end of Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad! Very sad! As said in the tags: Don't read if you can't handle sadness.
> 
> As always, thanks to bev_crusher1971 for her great beta.
> 
> Should anyone hate me after reading that, I suggest reading my other Miraculous story. It is fun and with a happy end. I also posted it today. You can find it on my dashboard. It's called: "as the time goes.

Chat sat on the edge of a roof. He was deeply depressed. 

His Lady, the cute, innocent Marinette was gone. She was dead because of Hawkmoth. The only people giving him support know were his father and his friend. Everyone was sad about Marinette's death. Even the media had gotten wind about Marinette being Ladybug and her funeral had been a big social event where almost all of Paris had been there.

All of that happened 13 months ago. 

For some reason Hawkmoth had stopped his attacks for almost half a year but as he started again, Chat had begun to take on the Akumas on his own. He had become a better a fighter but not a better hero. He felt how every Akuma he destroyed with his cataclysm corrupted him more. He knew exactly that he would turn into a villain if he kept going on fighting the Akuma.

He heard the buzzing of a yo-yo and steps behind him. 

“Hello? Are you Chat Noir?” he heard a female voice, “I am Ladybug.”

“No, you're not.” he said and stood up, “You're not my Lady.”

He jumped off the roof and returned home.

As he closed his window and transformed back he felt his heart aching again. Tears filled his eyes and he collapsed crying for Marinette. 

Plagg felt sad for his friend and sat down on his shoulder, “Adrien... all will be fine. A new Ladybug was chosen.”

“No, Plagg. This is not my Lady. Not Marinette. I can't do this anymore. I will break.” Adrien muttered. 

~~~oOo~~~

The next day Adrien stormed into Master Fu's room. The old man sat on the floor and drank tea. 

“Hello, Chat Noir.” he said, “How can I help you?”

“You sent me a new Ladybug?!” Adrien shouted. 

“Yes.” answered Master Fu, “Every Chat needs a Ladybug.”

“Well than you have to find a new Chat!” said Adrien and pulled the ring from his finger.

Plagg gasped and looked in shock at his friend, “What do you mean? Adrien, no!”

But Adrien threw the ring to the ground in front of Master Fu's feet. Plagg fell down and landed hard on the ground next to the ring. 

“I'm outta here!” he said, “And don't ever contact me again. I'm moving to a boarding school in Switzerland.”

“As you wish, Adrien Agreste.” said Master Fu and picked up the ring. 

“Adrien!” shouted Plagg sadly, “Don't leave me! Adrien!”

Wayzz, the green turtle-Kwami, flew down to Plagg and hugged him, “Calm down. It's not you he doesn't want anymore. It's the burden of being Chat Noir.”

Plagg looked up at Master Fu. The old man sighed and picked the Kwami up.

“We'll find you someone new.” he said consoled. 

“I wish Tikki was here.” muttered Plagg, “She always helped me after I lost a Chat.”

Master Fu opened the box in which he stored all Miraculouses and put the ring on it's place, “Go to sleep, Plagg. I'll wake you up when I have found someone new for you.”

“Thank you, Master.” murmured Plagg and vanished.

The old man sighed and looked at Wayzz, “I didn't think that it would happen this way. Poor Adrien. His life destroyed by the wielder of the Moth Miraculous. It's probably for the best.”

“Yes, I think so, too.” agreed Wayzz, “But I feel way more pity for Plagg. He never lost a Chat on this way before.”

“But he will overcome it.” said Master Fu, “It will just take him some time.”


End file.
